Daughter of Mine
by voldemortsgirlfriend
Summary: Hermione Granger finds out a surprising secret. Hermione is still Cissy's slave and Lucius gives Hermione a very important object. Rated m to be safe. please R&R. summary stinks. please REVIEW Draco isn't w/ Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: well this is the sequel to Death Eater Tribute. I'm not so sure this would make sense if you didn't read the first. ENJOY!!**

**DAUGHTER OF MINE**

CHAPTER ONE: You _can't_ be serious!!!

Hermione Apparated to the place Lucius had called her to.

She quickly kneeled in front of him biting her lip nervously.

"Crucio!" he yelled.

Hermione shrieked with pain as white hot knives pierced her body ruthlessly. When he finally let go he said, "I don't like being kept waiting and you were late. Let that be a lesson to you. Oh and I found something out. Follow me" with that he turned around and headed towards a door.

Hermione stood up shakily and followed him realizing for the first time the other Death Eaters were there. She felt their stares boring into her and felt Goosebumps rise slowly. Lucius held the door open and she cagily walked past him.

When she walked in he closed the door behind them with a loud snap.

She moved out of his way and turned to face him expecting a torrent of rage. He smiled at her and she stared at him in disbelief. It wasn't one of those smiles that made a chill run down your spine but it was warm. She looked in his eyes only to see kindness and a little confusion. She searched them looking for a hint of a lie but there was none.

She shifted her feet uncomfortably. Suddenly he spoke. "Hermione…" he paused as if trying to figure out how to tell her something. She stared at him just now noticing the beauty of his eyes. She also realized that he looked uncomfortable.

"Hermione, have you ever wondered how it would be like not to be muggleborn?" he asked finally.

She stared at him in astonishment. "Sometimes" she said hesitantly.

"I want to show you something" he said reaching a hand in his robe pocket. She watched curiously as he pulled out a few papers. He handed them to her and she slowly took them.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the top page. It was some kind of adoption certificate!

_Angela Jasmine Malfoy_

_Adopted: April 3_

_Adoptive name: Hermione Jasmine Granger_

_Adoptive parents: Mark & Jane Granger_

She looked up at Lucius dazed. "Is this real?" she asked weakly. "Yes it is." He said.

She took a step back as the whole thing hit her. "D-does that mean that y-you are my _father?!_" she stammered out.

He nodded and she suddenly thought of something else. "So is Draco my brother and Narcissa my mother?" she asked.

He looked at her carefully. "Draco is your half-brother," he said quietly looking at the ceiling.

Hermione's mouth dropped open but she quickly closed it before he noticed. "So…do I still call you Master or can I call you… father?" she asked cautiously.

His eyes snapped back to her and she looked at the ground fearing that she did something wrong.

He tilted his head and scrutinized her. "I guess you may refer to me as father in front of my Death Eaters but… well I guess it wouldn't hurt to call me father in front of Draco too. Just don't let Cissy know about it or there will be some trouble." he warned.

She nodded her head and he smiled again. "Cissy told me of what happened at your first meeting but I will dismiss it for now. Don't think I will let you get away with it if it happens again. If it does you will be in some serious trouble." He threatened.

Hermione nodded again hearing the honesty in those words. He paused. "I guess we _will_ have to work on that anger of yours," he said looking her strait in the eyes.

Hermione bowed her head before speaking still looking at the ground. "I understand why you punished me for being late father and I promise it won't happen again." She said.

He smiled before answering, "It better not…Angela." he said. Angela smiled slightly delight filling her at the name. It reminded her a little of winter her favorite season. Snowball fights, Christmas, sledding with Harry and Ron…

Suddenly Angela thought of something bringing herself back to reality. "Where do I get my looks then?" she asked pointing to her bushy hair.

"It's a charm. Come here and I will teach you how to lift it," She obeyed and he waved his wand over her and told her the wand movement.

"The incantation is _disguido," _he said. He told her the incantation for returning it too.

She conjured a mirror and removed the spell. Her eyes widened when she looked at her real self. She was unmistakably pretty but a few of her features were also sharp like other Slytherins. It explained why the hat had wanted to put her in Slytherin like Harry.

Huge, innocent, silver eyes set beneath slightly arching eyebrows, sparkled in the dim light. These were the kind that you could drown in if you let yourself. Brown hair streaked with red framed her face in a way Angela _knew_ would send girls growling in envy. Even her cheeks didn't fit the Slytherin picture as they were perfectly positioned leading in a flawless oval to her full lips. Her olive skin tone glowed with obvious healthiness, her nose strong for classic beauty but fitting her gorgeous face.

She looked up at her Father making him the first victim of her eyes.

She smiled a blinding smile feeling amused, bringing him out of his trance. "Can I keep this paper?" she asked him. He nodded and disguised her once again before opening the door.

Angela lifted her head to see a Death Eater not much older than her scurry back to the circle. She looked at her father who hadn't seen the boy. Her gaze slid back to the boy who smiled mischievously at her. Her first thought was that the boy had heard everything. Just like Fred and George. She wondered what house the boy had been in. She smiled at him and guessed it must have been Gryffindor.

'_Father, who is the new Death Eater that you have?' she asked curiously._

He led her out the door and closed it.

'_So you have noticed already?' he asked._

He turned around to lock the door.

'_Well that impish smile is a little hard to miss' she said with a hint of amusement._

Lucius abruptly turned to the boy, his face suspicious.

'_What has he done this time?' he asked._

Angela avoided her father's gaze. He noticed this immediately and looked at her skeptically. She pretended not to notice.

'_Do you know what he did?' her father asked._

'_Promise not to hurt him?' she asked._

'_That depends on what he did' he growled._

'_He's just a child! Like me,' she whispered._

'_Fine I promise! What did he do?' he asked._

'_He was listening to us' she said quietly._

Lucius looked at the boy and motioned him over. The boy drifted over shyly.

When he reached Lucius he bowed low. "Y-yes master?" he stuttered. His voice was different than what Angela thought it would be like. His voice was soft and light.

Angela liked the sound of it but Lucius didn't seem to care. "Christopher, were you listening in on our conversation?" His tone slanted dangerously. Christopher's eyes widened and he glanced at Angela. She felt guilty but didn't look away.

"Well were you?" Lucius asked in a low voice.

Christopher flinched. "Yes Master." he confessed.

"I will not tolerate this behavior in the future. I will let it slip because my daughter made me promise to." He said glancing at Angela.

Christopher looked at her thankfully and she smiled slightly at him. He returned the smile.

Lucius turned to Angela. "You may go now and I will tell them about you." he said.

She nodded. "Bye father." she whispered bowing. She stood up and apparated back to Hogwarts.

**A/N: pleeeeease review!!!!!!!!!!! You know you want to! lol**


	2. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for not postIng. I've been busy with school and homework. Well anyway, I'm goIng to try to update sooner.**

**Chapter 2: Secrets revealed**

She hurried up to the common room. She was stopped however by a 7th year who just happened to stand in the middle of the corridor.

"Hello sis." Draco said kindly

"Hi Draco." she said awkwardly.

"So… Her- do I call you Hermione or Angela?" he asked.

She thought for a second and slowly responded. "Well I guess everyone here will be calling me Hermione but… you can call me Angela like father does and the rest of the Death Eaters." She said.

Draco nodded. "So Angela how are you feeling?" he asked. She looked at him as if he had sprouted a pair of wings.

"Confused and angry. You have always been mean to me and all of a sudden you are being kind and caring. My parents never even told me I was adopted! They just told me I was muggleborn. They were all happy to have a witch in the family. It was Hermione this Hermione that. They probably didn't even care about what I thought. They didn't care if I knew anything! Can you imagine not knowing if your parents were lying to you or not? I can never trust them again! I don't think I want to go back to them." she said bitterly.

Draco shook his head sympathetically. "Maybe you could come live with us but I shouldn't say anything until I'm sure Father approves. In answer to your first statement, it does feel weird. I remember in third year when you slapped me across the face and all those times you threatened me with a wand pointed at my throat." He said. Angela smiled as she remembered third year.

"Ahh. The good times," she said teasingly.

"Oi!" Draco snapped.

Angela grinned sweetly. Then she turned serious. "Remember that when we see each other in public we are still enemies." she warned.

Draco nodded and smiled. "See you later Angela," he said walking away.

A pair of chocolate brown eyes hardened from behind a suit of armor. They stared coldly at Hermione feeling betrayed. The owner of the brown eyes forced themselves to soften before stepping into the open.

Hermione walked the rest of the way to the common room. What they both hadn't known was that Ginny Weasley had heard their whole conversation.

Ginny silently followed Hermione to the common room. When they were two floors up, Ginny decided to make an appearance. Waiting until Hermione was a little farther away, she shifted her hold on her books, held her breath for a few seconds, and started running. "Hey Hermione! Wait up!"

Angela turned around and waited for Ginny. "Hey where were you? I looked for you everywhere!" Ginny exclaimed breathless.

"I was in the Room of Requirement. What was so important?" Angela asked. Point one for Angela. Quick thinking. She smiled mentally.

Ginny hesitated for a split second before asking a question instead of answering. "Why don't you tell me the truth Hermione?" Ginny asked in a hurt tone. She really hadn't known Hermione could lie so easily.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked pretending to be confused.

"I mean exactly what I said Angela!" Ginny snapped annoyed. Angela's eyes widened.

"What did you call me?" she asked weakly.

"Why did Malfoy call you Angela and why did he call you sis? Blimey Hermione, why did you even call him Draco?! And what was that you said about Death Eaters?!!!" Ginny shrieked.

Angela looked at the floor wishing Ginny would just stop asking questions. "Why were you spying on us?" she asked quietly.

"I heard Malfoy call you sis and decided to see what he was talking about." Ginny replied. "You still haven't answered my questions," she snapped.

"I'm not going to either." Angela retorted.

Ginny lost her temper and smacked Angela across the face.

Angela appeared unfazed and just looked her in the eyes. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Some people might have a need to protect me and those people you don't want to meet," she warned.

Ginny just glared at her. "I'm not afraid of your empty threats!" She waited a bit longer to see if Hermione would answer her questions. "Fine." She said stomping away. When she was at the corner she turned around and yelled, "Since you didn't answer I'm gonna tell everyone what you two said!" and flew down the other corridor dropping her books. She could get new books anywhere from Harry.

Angela quickly raced after her cursing like only a true Slytherin could. When she turned the corner she saw Ginny climbing the stairs. She panicked when the staircase moved and used her only way of getting some kind of backup.

'_Father? Um… Ginny saw me and Draco talking together and she's going to tell everyone Draco is my brother! I don't know what to do! I mean if she tells everyone, then they won't want to be with me and–'_

'_Angela! Stop rambling! I will tell Draco. Don't worry Angela. He will help you take care of it!' he reassured._

Draco seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Come on Angela! We have to stop her or we'll both be dead!" He ordered. Angela hurried after him and they wound their way through secret passageways. Soon they came out in a corridor that was familiar to Angela.

"We wait here," Draco said. Angela nodded and leaned against the wall. Soon Ginny came running down the corridor and they backed into the shadows. When she was nearer they stepped out.

"Going somewhere Weasley?" Draco asked menacingly taking a step towards her.

"As a matter of fact I am telling everyone Hermione is your sister," Ginny stated defiantly.

Draco shook his head. "Can't have such stories like that going about, now can we Angela?" he asked.

Angela shook her head. "No we can't Ginny," she said quietly.

"Too bad because you can't make me do anything," Ginny hissed.

Draco moved so fast Ginny didn't even see it coming. She was pinned against the wall and nobody was around to hear. "Want to run that by us again Weasley?" he asked in a false sweet voice. Ginny squirmed but Draco just held her tighter. "Well do you?" he asked smiling.

"I said you can't make me do anything now get your slimy hands off me you slug!" she yelled.

Draco smiled cruelly at her and threw her at Angela. "Hold her there!" he ordered.

Angela, used to obeying commands by now, did it. Besides she didn't want to think about what her father would do if she didn't.

Draco walked over to Ginny slowly. "Now, what did you call me?" he asked.

"I called you a slug because you are." Ginny said through gritted teeth trying to get free. Draco laughed a sharp-edged laugh at Ginny's attempts to free herself and Ginny flinched.

She squirmed a little more but when Draco took a step forward she stopped trying immediately.

Draco smiled heartlessly sending shivers down Ginny's spine. Angela felt like helping her friend but the thought of what her father might do held her back.

Ginny looked at Angela pleadingly and she looked away.

"Are you still going to tell?" Draco asked Ginny. Ginny looked at him furiously.

"Of course you over-sized slug!" she screamed at him. Angela gasped and Draco glanced at her.

Draco took another step forward making Ginny screamed twisting in Angela's grip. It took all of Angela's strength to hold on to Ginny.

Draco saw this and walked over. Ginny stopped squirming and looked at him in terror. "I won't let you tell people about us." Draco snarled.

"W-what are you going to do?" she squeaked out.

Draco gave her a twisted smile "First I will teach you what happens to people who call me names. Just wait until my father hears what you've called me." He grinned, grabbing her from Angela.

Angela's head snapped up. "Surely you don't have to take her to him," she whispered.

"Why not?" Draco snapped.

Angela recoiled from him as if she had been smacked. Draco smirked. "I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave," he teased.

"And I thought Slytherins were supposed to be cunning. You don't seem to be cunning," she retorted.

"If I didn't have Weasley in my hands I would take care of you right now. As I'm not free, I'll settle to take care of you when we get back!" Draco hissed menacingly.

Angela just smiled at him cheekily. "You didn't seem to be so confident every time I disarmed you in duels or in third year when my wand was at your throat. As I remember, you were a cowering mass with two bodyguards who had more muscle than brain."

"You are going to regret insulting me when we get back! I'm not that person anymore!" he snapped turning around and shoving Ginny in front of him. "Don't try anything," he snarled.

The trio walked down to the gate and the two both held onto one of Ginny's arms as they apparated.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Pleeeeeeaseeee revIew!!!


End file.
